


John Hughes Would Be Proud

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, First Kiss, M/M, Original Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x16 (Original Song) reaction fic.  What comes next after that first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Hughes Would Be Proud

The evening after Blaine kissed him - and he kissed Blaine - Kurt had the house to himself. He hadn't paid attention when Burt explained where he and Carole were going, he just floated past them and headed to his room. Kurt briefly considered calling Mercedes, or Rachel, but realized immediately that he didn't want to. Besides, what would he tell them? He could picture exactly how the conversation would go - he would start off ecstatically squealing about the kiss, and then the girls would start to pick it apart - _what does it mean, Kurt? Are you going to do it again? Are you dating? Is it a relationship?_ Kurt didn’t know the answers to questions like those, and while he’d really like to know the answers, he wasn't in the mood for critical thinking right now. He just wanted to relish this miraculous moment by himself for a little while, just sit and enjoy how he was feeling. Because it was fantastic. 

Kurt sat down at his vanity, examining his face in the mirror. He could hardly believe that it had finally happened - to him, this person, these lips. These lips has been kissed by someone who really wanted to kiss them, to kiss him, Kurt Hummel. If he had had any doubt that being kissed by someone who was really interested in doing it would feel different than being kissed by Brittany or Karofsky, well, there was no doubt now. Kissing Blaine had felt _amazing._ It had made his whole body tingle with pleasure, and filled him with the impossible desire to merge right into Blaine through their lips and hands alone. The look on Blaine’s face afterwards, the sudden need to kiss him again – it was overwhelming, and Kurt just wanted to record it firmly in his memory, and think about it over and over and over. 

He wondered if everyone's first real kiss was this magical, or if it there was something special about him and Blaine. Probably the latter, he thought, remembering some of the pointless pairings in Glee club. Because he and Blaine had been leading up to this forever, it seemed. Ever since that moment on the Dalton stairs, Kurt had been waiting for Blaine to see how good they could be together, and apparently a soulful Beatles tune had finally done the trick. Kurt had a vision of themselves years in the future, shooting each other a meaningful glance across a crowded room whenever a Beatles song played. 

Kurt's phone buzzed with a text. He saw it was from Blaine, and his heart fluttered. _You busy? Can I call you?_ For a moment Kurt panicked - what if Blaine was having second thoughts? What if he wanted to take it all back? He shook his head and dialed Blaine's number, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping one arm around his legs.

"Hey," Blaine answered. "Guess you're not busy?"

"Nope," Kurt replied, momentarily uncertain about what to say. He never used to have trouble talking with Blaine, but suddenly he felt a twinge of self-consciousness.

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing much." Oh my god, he had to do better than that, Kurt thought. "I, um, was just thinking." Great, that's fantastic, very witty.

"Thinking about me?" Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you arrogant boy, I was." Kurt relaxed, flopping down on his bed and curling up around the phone.

"I'm glad," Blaine said, serious but happy. "I was thinking of you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kurt could swear he could hear Blaine just breathing into the phone, and pictured him lying on his side on his bed, the phone pressed against his ear... just like Kurt was doing. He probably had the same sappy smile on his face that Kurt did, too. Kurt sighed dramatically, extra loud for emphasis, so that Blaine would be sure to hear him.

"Blaine? Have we turned into a really bad rom-com all of a sudden?"

There was a sweet little chuckle on the other end of the line and Kurt wished he could see Blaine, because he had the feeling his nose was probably all scrunched up and adorable. "Definitely not. We are a really excellent teen romance. John Hughes level of excellent."

"You think?"

"Absolutely," Blaine responded. "We've even got lots of the soundtrack worked out already. 'Don't You Want Me' for the party scene where the clueless guy drinks too much and doesn't pay attention to the person he should be singing with, 'Silly Love Songs' to show they are both really romantics at heart, and 'Blackbird' for that moment when the clueless guy finally comes to his senses."

Kurt mentally patted Blaine on the back for finally admitting that he should have been singing with Kurt at Rachel's party ("singing with" being a euphemism for kissing, of course). "What about 'Baby It's Cold Outside?'" Kurt asked, smiling at the memory of how singing that song with Blaine had made him so blindingly happy he didn't even mind helping Mr. Schue pick out a Christmas present for Coach Sue.

"That's the scene where the audience realizes that the couple is perfect for each other."

Kurt's heart fluttered again and he wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack at his age. "You think we're perfect for each other?"

"I do," Blaine said softly. 

Kurt took a slow breath in and out, wanting this particular moment to last as long as possible. "Me too." It was just like a John Hughes movie, only... "So what happens now? We've got the perfect teen romance plot, but usually those movies end when the couple gets together."

"Oh, that's easy," Blaine said confidently. "Now we're perfect boyfriends."

“Perfect boyfriends? I like the sound of that,” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice steady. He tried to focus on what Blaine was saying next, something about using P!nk’s “F**ing Perfect” over the closing credits but cleaning up the lyrics, but it was hard to listen over the thumping of his heart. Kurt wondered if maybe Blaine had suddenly developed the power to read his mind, after all these months of being oblivious. Blaine might not have been ready for romance before, but Kurt had the feeling his new _boyfriend_ had been working on his game, and, as he hoped he had made clear earlier, Kurt was more than willing to help him practice.


End file.
